Domino Finishing School
by SkullSkellBlink
Summary: Jou is accepted into the most prestigious finishing school for young men off a lottery drawing. Dancing, table manners, and special classes he wasn't prepared for with an uptight roommate he definitely wasn't prepared for. Puppyshipping, boyxboy, domsub/bdsm
1. Winning the Lottery

**Well, here I am again. With a new story. This is what happens when I've been craving puppyshipping and start watching Barbie Charm School (guilty pleasure movie, so sue me). This came around as a result.**

 **Warnings: Puppyshipping, boyxboy, yaoi, bdsm (in later chapters), domsub (in later chapters), hints of abuse.**

 **Disclaimer: Jou loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and neither do you!**

 **I really hope you enjoy.**

 **~.**.~**

 _The Domino Finishing School is the most prestigious and expensive school for young men of good breeding. It goes without saying that the young men who attended the school were from extremely rich families destined to take over the family business when their schooling is complete._

 _Courses included showed the students the basics of being a gentleman of good standing in the world. Fine dining, how to dress properly for a business meeting, many different classes about running businesses were required to be taken. All students stayed in dorms on campus so as to keep them focused on their studies._

 _Some students come from rich backgrounds, but do not have companies to go into when they graduate. At graduation, it has become a tradition to let the higher-up students choose a lower-class for their personal assistant, trained already to do those tasks needed of them. It is a great honor to be chosen by a higher-up graduate._

 _Once a year, when the new class enters the school, a lottery is drawn. It was set up by the founders of the school, to let one person in who wouldn't dream of ever attending. Available to all young men of age to enter and win a scholarship to attend the Domino Finishing School free of charge as long as grades are attained and progress is being made towards becoming a respected personal assistant._

 _What some people don't know are the special classes held at the Domino Finishing School. Known only to those deeply involved in the school and the students themselves. But to the general public, they are unknown._

 **~.**.~**

"One large coffee, extra cream and a donut."

Jonouchi Katsuya smiled as he set down the drink and small plate, holding his tray beneath his arm. "Anything else I can get ya?" At the shake of the head, he started to go back to the counter, digging into the small green apron around his waist to pull out the tips he'd collected from the past three tables. Not much, but it was something, at least. This was just his daily life. Work, home, sleep, and then right back to work at the small café for minimum wage and tips.

"Hey, can you turn up the TV?"

Jou was jerked from just daydreaming at the moment, reaching for the remote for the TV mounted on the wall. "Of course, sir." Back to work, serving people and making money. At least it was mainly regulars in the café today. No perverts who took the chance when he bent over to set the coffee down to pinch his ass through the black jeans he wore under the apron. And pretty decent tips to take home.

It seemed like a lifetime before the café closed for the night. Jou finished his cleaning, locking up the small shop as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed towards home. Home being a small beat-up apartment he shared with his little sister, but it was still home to him. Just for him and his sister. Their father was an alcoholic and only came by when he needed money and their mother had left right after Shizuka was born, not wanting to stay with a drunk man.

"Shizuka?" Jou set his bag aside as he walked through the door, looking around. "Shizuka, are you home yet?" He wasn't sure whether his little sister was back from school yet or not. Her eyesight was starting to get a little worse, but she still wanted to go to school until the doctors said she couldn't anymore. And it helped so Jou didn't have to get a babysitter all the time.

"Jou, you're late!" Shizuka was sitting in front of the TV, watching the snowy screen with a big smile on her face. "It's almost on!"

The blonde smiled warmly, moving and gently pushing her back a little. "You're gonna hurt your eyes even more sitting that close," he scolded gently, fixing the antenna so the picture cleared up a little. "Now, what am I late for now?" He started to fix himself a cup of hot chocolate, fixing another for his sister.

"They're announcing the lottery winners for the school," Shizuka said, smiling as she looked back at her brother.

"The finishing school?" Jou rose an eyebrow. "C'mon, Shi, it's just a stupid lottery for a school for rich brats. That's all it is. Besides. You know I don't even enter that thing."

Shizuka just smiled. "Well, come watch with me. They're going to announce the winner."

Jou sighed softly, rolling his eyes, but he moved over to the couch to sit. He handed the brunette her hot chocolate, turning his attention to the TV now. "Alright.. alright.. I'm listening." Regrettably, as it may have been.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, good evening._ " The man on the TV was tall, dressed in an expensive-looking suit with his hair slicked back as he stood at a podium. Jou knew who he was. Hell, EVERYONE in Domino City knew who he was. Gozaburo Kaiba. The headmaster of the Domino Finishing School and currently head of the board of directors deciding on everything. _"As you all know, today is the drawing of the lottery for the Domino Finishing School scholarship. One young man from Domino City will be chosen at random from those entered to attend the prestigious school that grooms our young men of good upbringing and breeding."_

"Oh, god, please, make it stop!" Jou whined lightly, laying his head back over the back of the couch. Thankfully, he'd set his drink down, so that didn't spill. "It's such a load of bullshit he's selling."

"Jou!" Shizuka smacked his leg. "That's a dollar." Swear jar. It was something they kept going ever since they were kids.

"Right, right.. " Jou pulled a crumpled dollar bill from his apron, tossing it towards the jar sitting on the small coffee table. "It's just stupid. It's a stupid, dumb school that takes rich, spoiled teenage brats and turns them even more spoiled and uptight then they already are."

"Shh!" Shizuka scooted a little closer to the TV so she could see it better. "They're going to announce the winner of the lottery!" Jou sighed lightly, looking back at the screen. Fine. He'd be quiet. And then change the channel immediately after the lottery winner was announced and his sister was happy.

" _We've had several entries for the scholarship this year,"_ Gozaburo continued. _"Quite a few more than we've had in the past._ " His arm moved down now, a big bowl set up with several small folded envelopes. The names of the potential winners. He finally pulled out one envelope, opening it up. _"And the winner of the full-ride scholarship to the Domino Finishing School is Jonouchi Katsuya."_

Jou nearly spit out his hot chocolate, staring at the TV with wide eyes. Shizuka squealed happily, jumping up and immediately hugging her brother. "You won, you won! I knew you could do it, Jou, and you won!"

"I.. " Jou didn't even know what to say. "I-I didn't even.. " Wait. "Shizuka, did you enter me in that stupid lottery?"

Shizuka just smiled, hugging him still. "You're so smart, big brother. You could do so much more than work at a little café! And I want you to be happy. You could be a personal assistant and make a real salary and maybe go to school and start your own café!" Of course she knew her brother's dream. To open his own café to cook.. bake.. He'd always been good. Especially since he had to cook for both siblings since they were left alone so much. "So I.. entered your name every day. For the past four months."

Shit. Jou swallowed. "So.. I.. I guess I'm going to the Domino Finishing School." Or.. "Or I could just reject the scholarship and just keep my crap job." He looked to his sister. Shizuka looked ready to cry. She wanted the blonde to be happy! "Alright.. Alright, I'll go!" Besides. If.. he got a good employer after graduation, maybe they would help pay for the surgery Shizuka needed for her eyes.

The brunette smiled, kissing his cheek. She hopped up from the couch at the sharp knock on the door, opening it up. "Wow.. you're tall.. "

The man at the door was fairly tall, dressed in a sharp black suit. "Jonouchi Katsuya?"

"Y.. Yes?" Jou moved closer now, gently moving his sister out of the way.

"I'm here to take you to the school."

"Sure. I'll just.. Give me five minutes to pack a bag or something." Jou started to turn to go back to his bedroom, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't be needing anything. Everything will be provided for you at the school."

Shizuka giggled, smiling. She pulled Jou down to her level now, hugging him tight. "Do good at school, Kat! And call me every day!"

Oh.. Shizuka.. Jou smiled warmly, hugging her in return. He kissed her cheek softly. "Go to school, Shi," he said softly. "Ms. Anzu next door will take care of you while I'm gone." He stood up again, slowly following the man in the black suit. Now or never. To the rest of his life..

Jou was led down to the front of the apartment building where a black stretch limo was waiting for him. The door was opened up for him and the blonde slid inside, looking around as the car started to move. It was still a lot to take in. He was REALLY going to this fancy, expensive school.. This could.. actually be the start of a new life for him. And for Shizuka.

It seemed like forever until the car came to a stop and the door was opened again. Jou slowly stepped out, looking around. Oh, he DEFINITELY didn't belong here.. The students he did see were in uniforms. Fancy blazers and slacks.. and here he was in his same old outfit for the café. Black jeans and a white button-down unbuttoned halfway with the sleeves rolled up stained with coffee and his apron still around his waist. He looked like a servant. But it was the first day of what could possibly be the rest of his life.

Welcome to Domino Finishing School.

 **~.**.~**

 **First chapter done! This took a couple days to write pretty much because I wrote it while ignoring lectures in school (never learned anything from them anyway).**

 **Please review because it makes me want to put out chapters so much faster!**


	2. Meet Your New Roommate

**Woo-hoo! Second chapter! And still a lot of puppyshipping going on in my brain right now. Which is a good thing because it makes me wanna write it all down!**

 **Disclaimer: Jou loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and neither do you! (unfortunately)**

 **~.**.~**

Jou looked around as he was led into the school, just amazed by everything he was seeing. It was a huge place, but that was really a given. The best of the best for the tuition they required. He came to a sharp stop with a gasp when he ran into someone, actually getting knocked down to the ground on his ass. "Shit, I'm sorry. Wasn't looking." Too absorbed by everything he was seeing.

"Who let the mutt in."

 _I'm sorry, excuse me?_ Jou thought to himself, frowning. "Excuse me? Who are ya calling a mutt, rich boy?" He stood up, though he was still several inches shorter, it seemed, than the brunette in front of him.

The brunette smirked, the look cold and void of emotion. "And deaf, too? They're really lowering the standards of the servants at this school. I should complain to the headmaster."

"I am NOT a servant!" Jou's voice rose, a red flushing coming to his cheeks. He may have looked like a servant but he was not going to take this! "For your information, I'm the winner of the lottery for a full-ride to this fancy place!"

The smirk fell to be replaced by a cold sneer now. "The lottery. That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of. Allowing a common street mutt like you into this school is a joke. You have absolutely no breeding and are the farthest thing from a pedigree I've ever seen. The fact that they let people like you in here makes me think the people who run this school are on drugs." And with that, he started to walk away.

Jou was seeing red. Steam was practically shooting out of his ears, he was so mad! He was going to KILL that stupid, stuck-up, spoiled little rich boy! He started to storm forward, ready to punch him, when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Get off me, I'll kill him!"

"Mr. Jonouchi."

Gozaburo kept the hand on his shoulder, waiting for the blonde to turn around. "We don't condone violence at this school, Mr. Jonouchi," he said firmly. "If you're going to act like that towards a fellow student, you will forfeit your scholarship."

Shit. Jou straightened himself out a bit, tugging strands of hair out of his eyes as he looked up at the older man. No fighting? That was.. going to be a tough one. "You're.. the head of this school, right? Gozaburo Kaiba?"

"You may call me Headmaster, or Headmaster Kaiba. I'm glad to see you arrived so promptly." He looked the blonde up and down, brow furrowing at his outfit and the various coffee stains. "Your uniform is waiting in your room. It will be required of you to wear it unless a class requires a different outfit, which will also be provided for you."

"Right.. right.. " Jou looked around as he was led along now. Heading towards the dorms. "So, do I get a tour of this place, or what?" He missed the light grimace on Gozaburo's face at his words. So like a commoner.. no manners, it seemed. That would change.

"Your roommate will be the one to give you a tour. He will also be the one to prepare you for your first classes." Right.. everyone had a roommate. Dorms on campus. Jou vaguely remembered Shizuka rattling on about that when she was trying to convince him to enter the lottery himself. "This way, please." Jou followed closely, still looking around and trying not to lag too far behind. "Since you are not of breeding or from a family of money, you will not be taking over a company if you graduate. May I remind you that only 10% of lottery winners actually graduate from this school. If you do manage to pass the classes and graduate with the right grades, you will be chosen as a personal assistant at graduation."

Jou just nodded. He didn't say much, mind racing. He was really here. This was really happening. He was really going to be going to this rich-y school with all these rich brats. He could handle this, right? "Sounds.. Sounds good." He sounded confident, right? Not like he was a little scared out of his mind.

"This will be your room during your time here at the Domino Finishing School." Gozaburo opened the door to a room, stepping in first and waiting for Jou to join him. The blonde had that same astonished look on his face as he did looking at the rest of the school. But the room was huge! It was almost the size of his entire apartment!

One king-sized bed was sitting against a wall in the center of the room, made up in blue and white silk sheets and it looked like a maid had done it. Two desks sat on opposite sides of the room, one organized neatly with books and papers and the other with a stack of supplies and books on it. On either side of the room was a walk-in closet, both filled with uniforms and various other items of clothing along with a dresser. To one side was a bathroom and when Jou peeked inside, he saw it was just as big. With two sinks and a large shower and separate bathtub, one sink already organized with a few products. "This is my room?"

"You have a roommate, but this is where you will be staying during your time here at this school." Gozaburo looked over when the door opened. "And it looks like that is your roommate right now. Seto."

Jou straightened up a little, tugging at his shirt. He wanted to try and make a good first impression. This was going to be the guy he was going to spend the rest of the school year with. The one who was supposed to show him around school and to his classes. He wanted to actually get along with him. "Hi, I'm Jonouchi Katsuya." He stopped, hand ready to go out to shake when he saw who it actually was. "You."

'Seto' looked down at him, frowning. The brunette from before! "What is the mutt doing here, Headmaster. Looking for his new room? I believe the doghouse is out back on the lawn."

"Why you stuck up, nasty little rich fuck!"

"Mr. Jonouchi!" Gozaburo frowned. "Please control yourself. I do not condone violence, verbal or physical." Now he looked to the brunette. "Seto, Mr. Jonouchi will be your roommate. Another bed will be brought in later for him."

What. "I don't have a roommate. That was our agreement."

"And you will do as I say. As your headmaster and your father, Seto. He is your roommate and you will be showing him around the school. Taking him to his first classes and answering any questions he may have. I hold you to a very high standard, Seto. Do not disappoint me." And with a curt look to the blonde, Gozaburo walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving the blonde and brunette alone together in the room.

Jou glared at Seto now. "I don't like you. You're a stuck up rich boy whose daddy is the headmaster of the school, so you've probably gotten everything in your life handed to you on a fucking silver platter."

"And you're a mutt from the streets." Seto undid the buttons to his blazer, beginning to slide it off and lay it over the chair at his desk. "Now, I would like some respect. You have no training, no breeding. You're a mutt. I doubt you're even housebroken, so let's go over some rules. You will not talk to me unless I speak to you first. In the morning, I like my coffee started early and I expect you to be the one to start it for me. And I expect my laundry to be done promptly every week."

"You're kidding if you think I'm going to do ANYTHING you say." Jou crossed his arms defiantly. He did NOT just give up like that to someone like Seto. He fought his way through life, he could fight for this.

That same cold, unfeeling smirk graced his features again. "If you want to keep your scholarship, you'll do as I say. Or I will tell my father that you're not following the rules and he'll expel you faster than you can probably bark."

Damn it! Jou glared at him. "Look. The headmaster said you would show me around the school. And tell me about my classes." Just get through that, then maybe he could just explore on his own or call Shizuka and vent to her what he was feeling.

Seto nodded. "First. You have to change. Those street rags need to be burned. Your uniform is in your closet." He motioned with a hand, turning his attention away now to go work on the laptop that sat on his desk while Jou headed for the walk-in room.

Jou frowned. He was NOT some dog from the streets. He turned on the light, trying not to freak out over the size of the closet and the amount of clothes that were in it. One outfit probably cost more than his rent for two months combined. His uniform was easy to find, hanging up front on a rack. And as Jou pulled it on, he quickly realized that from the second he was announced as the lottery winner, all his clothes were tailored to meet his form. Black slacks covered his legs with matching black shoes, a black belt helping to keep the crisp, long-sleeved white button-down tucked into his pants. Around his neck was a cerulean tie and on top of that was a matching blazer a bit lighter than his tie with the school crest embroidered on the left breast.

Seto glanced over when Jou exited the closet now, fully dressed in his uniform. "Well, then. I suppose the mutt can look presentable after all." He stood, taking his jacket. "Come, mutt. If I have to give you a tour, let's get it over with as quickly as possible."

Jou growled softly. "Would you stop calling me that, I am NOT a mutt." His hands clenched at his sides as he followed the older brunette. Seto only smirked.

 **~.**.~**

"This is the dining room," Seto said, pushing open the door to one of the larger rooms. Inside were a couple large tables, all set for a meal just waiting to happen. "Where we have our meals as well as our table manners class."

"Shit.. " Jou looked around, turning in a circle. Everything was huge! And he'd seen so much already, it seemed impossible there was any more to see. From regular classrooms to a ballroom to learn dancing to a fitting room type area to learn to dress correctly. Everything was expensive-looking and Jou honestly didn't want to touch anything for fear he would break something. "And I have to take all those classes?" Seto had already gone over the main course list. What he would be attending to prepare him to be a personal assistant should he gradate from the school.

"All those and a few more, mutt." Seto led the way out of the dining room now. "The general public doesn't know and doesn't need to know about some of the classes we are required to take." He started walking towards a door off to the side.

Jou frowned. "What are you talking about, rich boy? What classes?" He was quick to catch up with the brunette, following him closely. He stopped the second he saw the leather benches. The things hooked onto walls. What the..

Seto turned back to the blonde now. "This is where you will be trained as a submissive."

 **~.**.~**

 **Ooh, cliffhanger!**

 **So Jou has met Seto and things aren't going to the best start..**

 **Next chapter is the first day of classes!**

 **REVIEW!11!**


	3. First Day of School Part One

**You know the drill, blah blah blah blah.**

 **Disclaimer: Jou loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and neither do you.**

 **~.**.~**

 _Last time on Domino Finishing School:_

 _Jou frowned. "What are you talking about, rich boy? What classes?" He was quick to catch up with the brunette, following him closely. He stopped the second he saw the leather benches. The things hooked onto walls. What the.._

 _Seto turned back to the blonde now. "This is where you will be trained as a submissive."_

 **~.**.~**

"A submissive."

Seto rose an eyebrow. Jou sounded shocked. "Yes. A submissive. Personal assistants are trained here to be submissive, perfect pets for their masters, for their employers."

"What the fuck does that mean." Jou glared at him now. "I don't submit to ANYONE."

Seto didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and started out of the room. "Come, mutt." He could find out everything he needed to know tomorrow on his first day of class. Right now, they needed to get back to their room. Curfew was soon and Seto was not going to get in trouble for being out past curfew.

"Hey.. Hey, rich boy, wait up!" Jou ran after him, taking his arm. "What the hell do you mean I'll be trained as a submissive."

Seto looked down at the hand gripping his arm with a frown. "Get your filthy paw off me," he said, voice laced with disgust. He pushed the hand off, straightening his blazer again. "Your teacher will explain it to you tomorrow. All I had to do was give you the tour."

"That's not fair! I have more questions!"

"Too bad. Not my problem."

 **~.**.~**

Jou groaned softly when he heard the ringing of what could only be described as the most annoying alarm clock on the world. He pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block it out. Thankfully, by the time he and Seto had gotten back to their room, the one king-sized bed was changed to two full-sized ones. Something Seto went immediately to his father to talk about.

"Get up, mutt."

Jou flipped off the brunette in the direction of his voice, staying hidden under his blankets and pillow. He didn't want to. "Too early.. "

Seto smirked a bit, sliding a bit of gel through his hair, already dressed for his first class of the day. "Doesn't matter to me if you get up or not, mutt," he said. "The sooner you realize you don't belong here, the sooner I get my room back. I always hated the lottery. Stupid idea."

Jou growled softly. Oh, he was NOT going to let Seto get the last word. Or win this stupid thing. He tossed the pillow aside now, getting out of bed. "Fuck you, rich boy," he growled, more under his breath. He ran a hand through his messy hair, getting it semi-tamed for the day before going to his closet for his uniform. He didn't need any fancy products or expensive watches or anything like that.

Seto rose an eyebrow as he watched Jou stuff his bag with his books. "You and I don't have classes together, being lower class than I am." He ignored the sour look he got for that one. "So I won't see you again, thankfully, until tonight for dinner."

"Try not to choke on that silver spoon you have shoved down your throat," Jou muttered, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He left the room, stuffing the key into his pocket. First class. He could do this. It was for Shizuka..

 **~.*First Class: Basics of Being a Personal Assistant*.~**

Jou moved into the room, looking around a bit. They all stared, obviously knowing who he was. It wasn't hard to figure out. The lottery winner. He swallowed, standing tall and moving for an empty seat. Just try not to ruffle any feathers, that was what he kept telling himself.

"Good morning, students."

Jou looked up at the voice. In walked a short man with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes, holding a few books in his arms. "My name is Mr. Yugi Motou, and I'm going to be your teacher for this class." He smiled, looking around at the students and coming to a stop on Jou. "You must be Jonouchi Katsuya, the one who won our lottery. It's a pleasure to have you at this school."

"Thanks for having me, I guess." Jou smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad..

"As you know," Yugi started, setting down his books, "all of you in this class are destined to become personal assistants. How well you do here and in your others classes will help determine the higher class graduate that will be able to pick you. I'm here to teach you the basics. Simple things. Does anyone here know what a personal assistant does?"

Someone raised their hand and Yugi nodded at him, smiling still. "A personal assistant is someone at their employer's right hand. They take care of everything, practically. Follow orders given and make sure that their boss is happy. Which could include scheduling, getting coffee, taking notes on meetings, anything they want."

"Good." Yugi turned to the board, starting to write a few things for the students to take notes on. Jou just stared. This was what he was destined to be? A glorified errand boy?

 **~.*Second Class: Common Courtesy*.~**

Jou sat down in an empty chair, setting his bag at his feet. This shouldn't be too bad. Common courtesy class. He had manners, he knew how to say please and thank you. All that jazz. The blonde grinned, leaning back with his hands behind his head. _This class is gonna be a piece of cake_.

"Students." The teacher strolled in. A tall raven with long hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. "My name is Duke Devlin. For the purpose of this class, you're required to call me Mr. Devlin, but outside, call me Duke." Jou smiled a bit. This guy seemed okay. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all. "My class is common courtesy. Which really means being polite. At all times. And being aware of what's going on. What do you do, as a personal assistant, when coming out of a room or going into one?"

A hand raised. "Open the door for your employer," the student said.

"Good." Duke grinned. "Open the door. Easiest thing. Don't be a dick is the main concept of this class." Jou smiled. That was easy enough to remember, at least.

 **~.*Third Class: Dancing*.~**

Jou bit his lip softly as he walked into the large ballroom the school had on campus. This was one of the classes he was most nervous about. He'd never.. danced before. Well, real dancing, at least. Not high school 'awkward prom' dancing. So he already knew he was going to struggle with this.

"Mutt." Oh, great. Could this class GET any worse?

Jou turned around, frowning immediately when he saw his brunette roommate. "Kaiba. What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in some fancy first-class classes?"

Seto just smirked. "I'm in this class same as you, mutt." The higher-up students were required to dance with the lower ones to learn. One main reason for this was because most of the students destined to become personal assistants were shorter. So it prepared them for dancing with women if they had to.

"Just.. stay away from me." Jou was NOT going to dance with that stuck-up prick.

"It seems everyone is here now, we can begin." Jou glanced towards the voice of the teacher, tilting his head a bit. He looked like.. Yugi. Only much taller and a deeper voice. "You may call me Atem, and I will be your dancing instructor. Please pair up and we'll get started."

Jou immediately started to look for a partner. Someone, ANYONE, other than Seto to dance with. The higher-up students only scoffed, going to someone else to dance with. No one wanted the 'lottery peasant'. "Come on.. "

"Mutt."

"You have **got** to be kidding me.. " Jou tensed his shoulders as he turned. "I'm not dancing with you."

"Looks like no one wanted the dog as a partner," Seto said, one hand in his jacket. "I suppose I should make the sacrifice."

"There is no way in hell that I would ever, EVER-"

"You must be our newest student." Atem walked up to the two of them. "Mr. Jonouchi, is it? I've heard he's your new roommate, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto nodded, glancing at the blonde who still looked angry and upset about his choice of partner. "Unfortunately. My father has insisted on it. I doubt he's ever danced anywhere except on a pole, I don't see this class being useful."

"You fucking-"

"Nonsense." Atem was quick to interrupt him, gently pushing the two together. "In your position to dance."

Jou frowned. Damn it.. he didn't have a choice. He knew a little about fancy dancing like this, but not much. Just what he and Shizuka had seen on TV and in movies. He tried to put his hand on Seto's waist to try and lead.

"What do you think you're doing, mutt." Seto frowned himself.

"Trying to dance, what's it look like."

"You're trying to lead. You don't lead. I do."

"Well, that's a stupid rule. I'm a guy, I lead a dance!"

"You're the lottery winner. You don't lead."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Kaiba is correct," Atem said. He moved Jou's hand up to Seto's shoulder, the brunette putting his own hand on the blonde's waist. "As a personal assistant, you will take the place of the woman when learning to dance." Seto smirked a bit as Jou was put into his place. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a remote and pushing the button to start playing the music. Something orchestral, just to start learning to. "Just simple steps right now." He stepped away to let Seto help teach Jou as well.

Jou frowned a bit, looking at his feet as they moved. Trying to count under his breath and follow the music. Seto rolled his eyes a bit. "Mutt, head up."

"Shut up and let me count."

"You don't need to count." Seto jerked him a little, getting his head up now. "Keep your head up. No one wants to dance with someone who's only focused on counting the steps."

Jou glared at him lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't grow up learning this stuff from the time I could talk. This is all new to me."

"Just relax." Seto wanted to get through this class as quickly and painlessly as possible. And if that involved being polite for a short time, so be it. "Slow breaths and trust the person leading you."

The blonde was a little wary, but he did as he was told. Slowly relaxing himself and taking a breath as he let Seto lead the way. Leading him in the simple steps they were trying to learn. And Jou actually started to smile. "This.. isn't too bad," he said, smile growing a bit as they moved. "Kinda fun, really."

Even Seto had to smirk. It wasn't as cold as usual. "For a mutt, you catch on quick."

"I'm sorry, is that an actual compliment from the Ice King of this place?" Just light teasing. Jou was actually starting to have fun, so he didn't care about the name calling. Dancing wasn't as bad as he thought..

 **~.**.~**

 **Sorry to end it like that, but it was getting long, so I'm splitting this first chapter into two parts.**

 **So.. next chapter! The rest of Jou's classes on his first day and the new special classes..**


	4. First Day of School Part Two

**Hi! I know it's been a long time since I've updated ANYTHING.. but I got into a really puppyshipping mood lately and wanted to write.**

 **I've also started to watch a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I'm hoping to start writing some yaoi stuffs for that, too. Because Jaden is just so cute and huggable!**

 **So, this is the last part of Jou's first day of classes, including his "special" classes. Enjoy!**

 **~.**.~**

 _Last time on Domino Finishing School:_

" _Just relax." Seto wanted to get through this class as quickly and painlessly as possible. And if that involved being polite for a short time, so be it. "Slow breaths and trust the person leading you."_

 _The blonde was a little wary, but he did as he was told. Slowly relaxing himself and taking a breath as he let Seto lead the way. Leading him in the simple steps they were trying to learn. And Jou actually started to smile. "This.. isn't too bad," he said, smile growing a bit as they moved. "Kinda fun, really."_

 _Even Seto had to smirk. It wasn't as cold as usual. "For a mutt, you catch on quick."_

" _I'm sorry, is that an actual compliment from the Ice King of this place?" Just light teasing. Jou was actually starting to have fun, so he didn't care about the name calling. Dancing wasn't as bad as he thought.._

 **~.*Fourth Class: Table Manners*.~**

Jou looked around, heading down the hallway towards his next class. His schedule said 'Table Manners' and it coincided with his lunch. After the music had stopped during the dancing lesson, Seto had practically shoved him away and walked off. So.. he was back to acting like a complete asshole again.

"No shocker there," he muttered under his breath. "Spoiled rich boy like him probably always gets what he wants. Just has to ask daddy." Pathetic. He turned the corner to the lunchroom, jaw nearly dropping. Shit, it wasn't like the public schools..

There were several long tables, set up with place settings every few feet for some space. Waiters moved around, filling water glasses for the boys already seated. At the head of the tables stood a shorter man with long silver hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. "Please, take your seats everyone," he said, voice hinting at a slight British accent. Jou looked around, taking a seat near the end of one table, away from the others. They avoided him anyway. "My name is Ryou. I will be your instructor for this class. Now. Does anyone here know how to serve?" Jou rose his hand slowly, looking around. He was the only one. Great.. Ryou smiled. "Mr.. Jonouchi, is it? Our lottery winner. Why don't you tell us what you know?"

Jou slowly stood up, swallowing the lump that sat in his throat. Shit, of course. Why not draw more attention to himself? "W.. Well, I mean.. I work as a waiter at a café." He heard plenty of snickers from the other students. Talking quietly about the lowly waiter.

Ryou held up a hand to quiet everyone. "Please. Continue, Mr. Jonouchi."

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well.. it's not much. You.. take the people what they want with a smile and you don't complain. At least, not where they can hear you. And the customer's always right, even when they act like a stubborn jackass or a pervert."

"Good." The teacher smiled, letting Jou sit down again. "That is very good advice for everyone to know. You want to make sure whoever you're serving has a good impression of you. They won't want you around if they don't like you." He took his seat now, starting to go over the place settings in front of everyone.

Jou let out a slow breath, trying to listen. Fuck, this was going to be hard. How did he let Shizuka trick him into going here with those big doe eyes of hers.. Hopefully, the rest of his classes would be a little easier and he could slide to the background for now.

 **~.*Fifth Class: Dressing*.~**

"Everyone, please gather inside. There's plenty of room here for everyone."

Jou glanced around as he found a place near the side for his next class. He wasn't exactly sure what this was going to entail, but from the clothes around him, he had a pretty good guess. The teacher was standing in front on top of a small dressing pedestal. A younger man with sandy blonde hair framing his face and falling just below his shoulders. "Please, everyone, gather close." The man smiled. "My name is Malik Ishtar. I will be your instructor for this class today."

A couple students scoffed lightly, whispering t each other. Jou could hear some of their conversations. _'This is so stupid', 'Why do we even need this class? We all know how to dress.', 'Everyone except that lottery boy knows, at least.'_ He squared his jaw, frowning as he tried to ignore them. He was doing this for a better life for himself and Shizuka. For her surgery.

Malik didn't seem to hear the gossip, or if he did, ignored it. He chose to smile instead, looking around. "As personal assistants, even if you won't be running companies, you still need to look presentable. Your image will reflect on your boss. Some might have tailors that will make outfits for you, some might have personal shoppers. But whatever the case may be, we like to make sure you're all prepared for an instant that you have to decide yourself what to wear." One by one, everyone was brought up to get their measurements by one of the school's tailors to have on file. "Now. Who can tell me what business casual looks like?"

One student rose his hand. Jou recognized him as someone from a previous class he had. Manjome.. tall, with thick black hair that stuck up from his head. "It's professional, but not too fancy. So you don't have to wear a tie or a full suit, but you're expected to look nice. No jeans or anything like that."

Malike smiled. "Good. That is a very good example. There are several different rules, but we'll only be going through a few of them today as we look through different outfits." Jou actually started to smile. This wouldn't be so bad. Besides. He only had one class left for the day, then he could go back to his room and sleep. Not bad, right?

 **~.*End of Day: Special Classes*.~**

Jou slowly walked towards the door that led to where his classes were held for the end of the da. This was.. the only one that he was really nervous about. He remembered what Seto told him about them. That they were going to train him as a submissive, whatever that meant. He debated just feigning illness and going back to his room, but he was sure he'd have to make it all up anyway, might as well go. Even if it was making nervous as hell.

"Alright, Katsuya, just go in," Jou mumbled to himself under his breath. "It won't be that bad, right? Just.. a couple new classes. Close your eyes and get through them." That was a good pep talk, right? The blonde took a deep breath, slowly pushing open the door and stepping inside.

Everyone was gathered in a small group in the center, three men standing at the front of the room. All three men were dressed in black clothes .Two stood at the back, one looking like a darer version of Ryou and the other looking like a darker version of Malik. In front of them was the third man. He was tall with silver hair falling over one eye and resting just below his shoulders. He ushered everyone in, the door closing behind them. "Welcome, students." His voice had a big of a sing-song quality to it and soothed Jou. Just a bit. "You may call me Pegasus. Behind me are Marik and Bakura. We will be your teachers for this class."

A hand slowly raised. Bakura rose an eyebrow. "What do you want." His tone was short, as if he was already annoyed there was a question.

The student swallowed nervously, slowly stepping forward. "W.. What exactly are these classes going to entail?" Jou was a little surprised. He thought he was the only one who wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Bakura smirked now. It looked as cold as Seto's. "We're going to train you lot into becoming submissives."

"What when you disobey, we'll be implementing plenty of punishments," Marik added with a matching smirk.

Well, if Jou wasn't nervous before, he sure as hell was now. He couldn't even imagine what this training or punishments were going to be. _Just be quiet and do as they want_ , he thought to himself. _Avoid bringing attention to yourself and you'll be fine._

Pegasus looked around the group of students, eyes falling on Jou finally. He pointed at the blonde with a smile. "Mr. Jonouchi. Our lovely lottery winner. You can be our first volunteer." Shit.

Jou swallowed, slowly walking forward. The other students parted for him, a couple actually looking sorry that he was the one picked. "Look, I don't know anything about this, I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing and—" He quieted when Pegasus held up a finger.

"Rule number one, students. No speaking unless spoken to. That is polite when with your master."

"That's the other thing," Jou said, continuing. "What's this whole 'master' thing about because I don't bow down to anyo—!" His sentence ended in a sharp yelp as a hand came down and gave his ass a smart swat. "The fuck was that!?"

Bakura smirked. "Punishment for speaking out of turn."

Marik grinned, watching Jou. Looking him up and down. "Strip," he ordered firmly.

Jou glared at the blonde, rubbing his ass a bit from the smack. "Like hell I'm doing that. I'm not a fucking submissive." Whatever the hell that meant.

Pegasus smiled. But it wasn't one that reassured the blonde at all. "If you want to remain at this school, Mr. Jonouchi, you will do as we say." For Shizuka.. for her future.. "Now. Strip."

Jou swallowed the lump that sat in his throat. Shit.. The rest of the students didn't say a word, watching quietly as he began to strip out of his school uniform. Setting each article aside as he tried to avoid the eyes on him. He stopped when he was down to his boxers, cheeks bright red as he stared at the ground.

Bakura rose an eyebrow. "Did we tell you to stop? Strip, submissive. All the way and don't make me ask again."

"Oh, please.. make him ask again," Marik grinned. They were going to give Jou his first punishment for disobeying as the class' first lesson on being a submissive.

Jou took a deep breath, closing his eyes tight as he shoved down his boxers and covered himself with his hands. Beet red as he stood naked in front of his classmates and the three teachers. _It's for Shizuka,_ he kept telling himself as he felt all eyes on him. _It's for a better life for Shizuka.._

"Very good.. " Pegasus took his time to look at all of the blonde. "For a commoner brought in on the lottery, not bad.. He has some real potential, boys."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "We still have a lesson to teach. Get him ready." As the students watched, wide-eyed and in silence. Not wanting to be next.

Jou gasped, fighting a bit as Marik took his arms and pulled them behind his back. Complying a bit when he got another smart swat for fighting. Ropes were pulled around his arms, tying them together securely behind his back to keep him from using them. "What.. What are ou going to do to me?" More than a little nervous.

Bakura just smirked. "Teaching you a lesson about being submissive to your masters. Obey the rules."

Marik moved behind Jou, pushing his shoulders to put the blonde on his knees. Pegasus smiled as he moved a little closer. "Now pay attention, class. You will each have your lessons soon enough."

Jou's eyes widened as the three men crowded in front of him. Each of them reached, unzipping their pants and pulling out their cocks, already half hair and waiting. "Wh-What the fuck are you doing?" he managed to stammer out.

Bakura only smirked, giving his cock a few slow strokes. "Teaching you a lesson. Now open up." It wasn't a request. Jou kept his mouth shut tight. He wasn't a whore! Certainly not gay. Right?

Marik rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you want to do it the hard way." He reached, plugging the blonde's nose now. Forcing him to use his mouth to breathe. And Bakura was right there, shoving his cock in the open mouth when it happened.

Jou choked, gagging as Bakura pushed his cock deeper, practically hitting the back of his throat in the process. Oh, god.. was this really happening to him? "Ngh.. " He'd never.. well, maybe one in a dream, but that was it!

Bakura frowned, reaching to grip Jou's hair in one hand. "You're going to have to do much better than that if you're going to be a proper submissive." He pushed his hips forward, forcing more down his throat. "Now suck. That's it.. "

Pegasus smiled, running a hand along Jou's bare shoulder. "Mm.. how's he doing, Bakura.. ?"

"Not bad." Bakura grunted, using his hand to guide Jou's head in sucking. "Definitely needs some practice.. " He pulled the blonde's hair now, pulling him away from his cock. "Don't forget. You have two others to take care of." He pushed him a bit, the teen shifting to take Pegasus in his mouth now. Keeping his eyes shut tight. Pegasus smiled, but decided to leave that lesson for a bit later. Concentrating on the one at hand for the moment.

It seemed like a lifetime before Jou was finished. Jaw aching, he was pushed back a bit from the three men as he was forced to swallow their release. He panted lightly, unable to look at the faces of the other students. That was so humiliating! Yet.. he was hard!

Bakura smirked. "Looks like our lottery boy like that more than he'll admit, gentlemen."

Marik moved a bit to untie Jou's arms, pulling him to his feet. Before he was released, Pegasus slid the black rubber ring down to the base of his cock and tightened. "There we are."

Jou winced, feeling a soft whine in his throat. "W.. What's that for.. ?"

"Your homework, Mr. Jonouchi. You are to ask your roommate to give you a release. Let's see if Mr. Kaiba would be so kind.. "

~.**.~

Jou practically whimpered, walking quickly back towards his dorm room. It hurt so bad to be so close to a release like he was. He'd tried to take the cock ring off to no avail. It was locked and he had a hunch to who had the key. When he got back to his room, he ducked inside, shutting the door quickly as he did.

"Mutt." Shit.

Jou turned slowly, hissing lightly at the shift of his erection. "Look, Kaiba. Just.. Just give me the key and I'll get out of your hair."

"What. This key?" Seto held up a black chain where a silver key was hooked. Looking so damn smug as he sat back in his desk chair. "Beg for it."

Jou growled angrily. "I'm not a fucking dog, you rich prick!"

Seto clicked his tongue lightly, shaking his head. "I suppose you'll have to suffer then, mutt. And I'll be sure to tell the Masters you didn't do your homework. I hear they have plenty of punishments for that." Of course he'd heard of what they did to Jou. The whole school knew!

Jou growled again. Damn it! He just wanted a fucking release! "Fine," he mumbled. "Can I please have the key."

"That doesn't sound like the begging of a good dog." Seto twirled the key in his hand. "Beg properly. On your knees."

Oh, how Jou wanted to shove his fist down that rich boy's throat. The blonde shifted a bit, starting to go down on his knees. Whimpering lightly at the next shift of his trapped erection. "Please, Kaiba. Please.. please give me the key so I can have my release. I'm desperate here. Please."

"Not bad." Seto spread his legs a bit, sitting back in his chair. "Show me what you learned today and I'll consider it."

 _I must be out of my fucking mind!_ But he was so hard, it hurt. He needed that key by any means necessary. Jou slid closer, still on his knees, until he was between Seto's spread legs. "And you'll give me the key?"

"If you do a good job, mutt." Oh, how he wished to punch that smug smirk off his face. "Now. Show me what you learned today." Jou didn't say a word, reaching up to undo Seto's uniform pants now. Tugging them and his boxers out of the way to pull his cock out. Unable to stop his eyes from widening a bit. Shit.. he had a reason to be so cocky. Seto noticed the look, grinning. "Don't get distracted, mutt. I'm waiting. If you still want to let your miniscule dick free, you should get going."

Jou growled now, glaring up at Seto. "Fucking rich prick, I am not a d—!" He was interrupted when the brunette got bored, shoving his head down on his cock now. "Mhm!"

Seto smirked, holding Jou's head in place now. "Mm.. that's it, mutt.. not too bad so far.. " He started to move the blonde's head, keeping a tight grip on his hair. "Suck it.. that's it.. "

Jou wanted to growl and bite down as hard as he possibly could. So fucking bad! But.. the praise, light as it was, was making this warm feeling rise in his chest. He tried to focus, wanting to get this done quickly. He closed his eyes, moving with the guide of Seto's hand in his hair. Sucking and licking and trying to remember his experience from earlier.

Seto groaned, letting his head fall back now. "Mhm.. that's it, mutt.. just like that.. " He smirked lightly. "The masters must have given you a good lesson. Or this isn't your first dick."

Once again, Jou fought the urge to growl. The warmth in his chest from the praise was getting to him! He shifted a bit, Seto's cock sliding deeper down his throat. Making the brunette let out a sudden moan.

"Fuck!" Seto hissed through his teeth. "No fucking gag reflex.. no way this is your first dick, mutt.. " He shifted his hips, rocking into the blonde's mouth. He was so close..

Jou sucked a bit harder, keeping his eyes shut tight as the grip on his hair tightened. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. And it didn't take long. Seto released into his mouth, keeping his head down to force the blonde to swallow it all. "Mmn!"

Seto jerked his hips a bit as he rode out his orgasm, panting lightly. Finally pushing Jou's head away. "Not bad, mutt.. guess you're learning something useful." He tossed the key at Jou now, moving to clean himself up.

Jou was stunned, stuck on his knees as Seto left to the bathroom. The fuck had just happened. He'd just blown his worst enemy in the entire school.. and it made him fucking harder than ever! What the hell was happening to him..

 **~.**.~**

 **Yay! God, it seems like forever since I started this chapter. But it's finally finished! Getting it done in a notebook during patients at my one job and getting a table at my other takes a while.**

 **But it's done! I really hope you like, and I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to upload. Review, please!**


End file.
